harry_potter_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione Granger
Hermione Jean Granger Weasley (b. 19 September, 1979) was a Muggle-Born witch, the daughter of two Muggle dentists, Mr and Mrs Granger. Hermione did not know that she was a witch until she was almost twelve years old. Hermione was the best friend of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter when she attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were called 'The Golden Trio '. Hermione was very bookish and smart. When she had a problem, she would always go to the Hogwarts Library to look for answers. She fought and survived in the Second Wizarding War. Hermione married Ron Weasley and had two children, Rose and Hugo.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Epilogue Biography Early Life Hermione was born Hermione Granger, an only child born to Mr and Mrs Granger, two Muggle dentists. The Grangers chose a 'nice, and unusual' name for Hermione to show their cleverness. Her parents were proud of Hermione's cleverness. In summer 1991, Hermione surprisingly learned that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione and her parents were shocked to hear that. She learned magic and 'did a few simple spells' even before going to Hogwarts and they all worked for Hermione. Education at Hogwarts First year Hermione met Ron Weasley and Harry Potter on the Hogwarts Express when Neville Longbottom lost his toad, Trevor. Harry and Ron felt Hermione was annoying. When Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, Ron groaned when Harry and himself were also sorted into Gryffindor. Hermione made no friends at the beginning of school because her classmates thought she was too bossy and annoying. On 31 October, Hermione went to the girl's toilets to cry after Ron Weasley and Harry Potter insulted her. When Harry found that Hermione disappeared for several hours, Harry and Ron knew that there was a troll in the toilets. When they want to tell Hermione about that, they boys found that Hermione was fighting the troll herself. Harry and Ron helped Hermione defeated the troll. Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, gave five points each to the boys for saving Hermione, but took off five points from Hermione. Starting from that moment, Harry, Ron and Hermione became best friends. Later, Golden Trio found out about the Sorcerer's Stone from Hagrid and knew how to get pass Fluffy, the three-headed dog guarding the stone. Harry worked out when will the thief steal the stone. Harry thought that would be Severus Snape. Together, the Trio escaped from the Gryffindor Common Room, but was stopped by Neville Longbottom, who thought that Gryffindor cannot lose anymore points after the Trio and Neville woke up at night and 150 points was lost. Hermione casted a Full-Body Bind on Neville. They got past Fluffy by playing a flute, as Fluffy would get asleep when it heard music. After getting through the Devil's Snare, later, she and Harry went to a chamber which involved a logic riddle. Hermione used her logic to figure out the riddle. Harry went forward to the Sorcerer's Stone while Hermione went back to the Chess Chamber, where Ron was knocked out. Hermione and Ron went to the Owlery and sent a letter to Dumbledore. At last, Gryffindor won the House Cup after Dumbledore gave 50 points to Ron, 50 points to Hermione, 10 points to Neville, and 60 points for Harry. Notes and ReferencesCategory:GryffindorsCategory:FemalesCategory:Hogwarts studentsCategory:1979 birthsCategory:Dumbledore's ArmyCategory:WizardsCategory:Married individualsCategory:GrangersCategory:Muggle-borns